Child of the White Dragon
by Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki
Summary: Naruto was born from a powerful union between the 4th Hokage and Kisara the maiden of white. Neglected by his adoptive parents for his jinchuuriki half siblings due to a prophecy, Naruto armed with the power of the White Dragon he will bring peace to the Shinobi world. Poweful Naruto, Godlike Naruto, Neglectful Kushina, Good but misguided Minato. Naruto x Hanabi Minato x Kisara
1. Child of the white dragon is born

**Disclaimer:** This is a rewrite of my old story Naruto the Crimson Sage. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter because I got big plans for this rewrite.

 **Summary: Naruto is the youngest of three children Arashi and Kanna Uzumaki-Namikaze. He is neglected by his adoptive parents for his jinchuuriki siblings due to a prophecy. However there is a twist Naruto is only Minato's child but not Kushina's. Minato fell in love with another woman before marrying Kushina. Who this woman is well you'll find out in this chapter. Also Kushina is not the jinchuuriki in this story, in this story Kyuubi was set free and escaped after Mito died.**

 **Techniques in Bold**

 _'thoughts'_

 _ **"Biju/Summoning Talk"**_

Chapter 1: Born is the child of white

It was a calm cool night as the people of Konoha went about their usual buisness. People were chatting, eating out, doing buisness, staying out late, the usual stuff. It was a calming night for everyone. "Ahhhhh this hurts so bad" Well almost everyone. Deep in the village sector in the hopsital laid a woman of 23 with long red hair and violet eyes about to bring her children into the world. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki now Namikaze aka the Crimson death. She was gripping the sides of her bed as the nurses tended to her.

"Ahhhhh Minato when this is all over I'm going to make sure you never touch me again" Kushina screamed while pushing. "You'll be sleeping on the couch for the next century!"

Minato sweat dropped and was a little scared. Well who wouldn't be if your pregnant wife was one of the most dangerous women in the country. The nurses told Kushina she was doing great and that she could see the head.

"That's it Kushina just a little more" said Biwako Sarutobi. "And here he is congrats it's a boy."

A loud wail was heard as a baby boy was born. He was the spitting image of his father except has his mother's red hair. Another wail came out as a baby girl came afterwards. She unlike her brother had Minato's hair and looked more like him than her mother.

"I can't believe that I'm finally a father." Minato sniffled wiping his tears away.

"Oooh Minato quit your crying and come meet your children" Kushina said jokingly.

"They are beautiful Kushi chan" he smiled gazing at them. "What shall we call them?"

"I was thinking Arashi for the boy and Kanna for the girl." Kushina smiled.

"Arashi and Kanna it is" Minato said proudly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hopsital another woman was giving birth. This woman was a image of raw beauty, she had blue eyes and white hair and her skin was perfectly flawless. She was a girl from a small clan that sought refuge after the third great war. Her name was Kisara or as many in her clan call her the maiden of white. She grunted as she was having trouble giving birth due to a vast strain on her body. The spirit within her body a white dragon or as many of you know him as The Blue Eyes White Dragon was trying to keep her alive and healthy for the baby. However no one knew of the spirit except for Kisara herself. After a good 30 minutes she heard the beautiful sound of a baby's cry. She was presented with her child, it was a baby boy, he looked like Minato but had her eyes and hair. Kisara was happy she was finally a mother, despite the fact he was born from a broken relationship after Minato left her to marry Kushina.

"Your name shall be Naruto Celestia Ryu, the maelstrom celestial dragon of the Ryu clan" Kisara panted before she passed out for a few moments.

The blue eyes white dragon spirit had passed a small portion of its spirit and power into the baby before it was born. The baby would bear the soul of another blue eyes white dragon like his mother. This would bring great fortune and protection to the young child's life.

Down in the village center a masked man slipped into an alleyway without being scene. The man was dressed in a hooded cloak and wore a ornate swirled mask upon his face. He also had a pair of Sharingan eyes which you can see through his eye holes in the mask. This was a rouge Uchiha who went by the name Madara Uchiha after the original. Hoping his plan would go smoothly he immediatly slammed his hand down.

 **"** **Shōkan-jutsu"** he yelled as the sealing formula spread across the alley and a big explosion of smoke appeared.

The wind from the summoning blew hard getting the attention of many who tried to block the incoming smoke and debris. When the smoke cleared one of the villagers immediatly took notice.

"But...thats the..." the villager said as a loud growl echoed through the sky.

"KYUUBI!" another shouted as villagers and civilians scattered screaming.

"Go Kyuubi" the masked man ordered.

The Kyuubi's eyes turned into Sharingans as the fox went on a violent rampage demolishing buildings with mere swipes of his large claws and sending poor civilians into the air with just a single roar.

"Lord Fourth The Nine-Tails..." an Anbu, High level Ninja, started. "The Ninetails is attacking the village"

"You and the rest of your men will assist me. we will head straight on and try to suppress the Kyuubi." Minato ordered.

"Right!" The Anbu said and vanished

"What are you going to do, Minato?" Kushina asked.

"I'm going to aid my fellow ninja to stop the ninetails. If all else fails then I will have choice but to seal it."

"Minato kun you know that only an Uzumaki can hold the ninetails." Kushina stated. "Let me be the one to contain it."

"I admire your bravery Kushina but your body is to weak right now to withstand that ninetails even with your special chakra."

"Why not that Ryu girl Kisara? I know she was due to give birth today perhaps you can use her child to seal away the ninetails. Especially since their clan has connections with the spirit world." Kushina suggested.

"I would be a coward if I couldn't make the sacrifice to use one of my own children. I'm sorry to ask this of you Kushina but I must use our children to seal the Kyuubi if we can't push it back from the village."

"Minato I know how jinchuuriki are treated, great aunty Mito taught me about them. My children will live harsh lives if it was revealed to everyone that they hold the Nine tails." Kushina begged him.

"I'm sorry but it might be the only way to save Konoha." Minato said sadly before vanishing via Hirashin.

Back on the battlefield many shinobi along with the aid of Hiruzen and the Uchiha clan were fighting a losing battle against the might of the ninetails. Kyuubi was laughing at the pitiful attempts made by the humans. Kyuubi continued on with his destruction until he paused and set his sight on the Hokage monument. Atop the fourth hokage's stone head Minato appeared on the tip of the sculpted head's hair. Minato looked to see the chaos in the village. He then noticed the Kyuubi had spotted him.

"So you finally took notice of me?" Minato said and the Kyuubi started gathering a ball of energy to unleash a Bijudama. Minato held out one of his trademark Kunai in front of himself as the tailed beast bomb shot out from the ninetails mouth and headed towards Minato at a quick pace. Suddenly a sealing formula appeared in the air. It acted like a portal as it absorbed the ball of energy and made it reappear a few miles north of the village as it exploded.

"Such strength. It is a death sentence to let you run wild." Minato said and then he felt something behind him.

Acting accordingly he attacked said presence, revealing it to be the Masked Man. Minato's swung his kunai in a slanted direction only for it to go right through the masked man's head as if he wasn't even there. It was like attacking the air. The masked man grabbed Minato's arms and suddenly started swallowing Minato into his eye. Minato figured it wasn't a good thing to get caught by this attack and vanished from danger.

"So fast. You certainly live up to your moniker name." the masked man said and then he vanished too.

"Darn, just a second later and I'd be done..." Minato panted.

"You can't escape so easily." the masked man's voice came and then he appeared in front of Minato.

 _"Darn it. I cant seem to shake this guy, plus there is also the village being attacked by the Nine-Tails...What do I do.."_ Minato took a second to think about it and then built his resolve. _"I'll just have to deal with him, he might prove to be a bigger threat than the ninetails."_

Minato and the Masked man stood there ready to face-off against each other. the Masked man let loose a set of long chains from his sleeves. Minato held his Kunai ready for battle and stuck another one in front of himself.

"This village will finally fall and then I can finally put my plan into action" man said and rushed Minato.

They ran onto each other and then Minato ran through him and got wrapped in the chains as the Masked man attempted to absorb him again. Minato teleported to the Kunai on the ground and kicked the man away.

the two rushed each other again. Minato immediately charged a small ball of Chakra on his right hand and threw his Kunai at the man. The Kunai went right through the man. The masked man tried grabbing Minato, but at that the last second Minato vanished appeared above the man and thrusted the Chakra ball to the the man's back. Minato had also managed to place a contract severment seal on him cutting off his control from the Kyuubi.

"You may have broken my connection to the Nine tails fourth hokage, but my goal is complete. The stage is set so I'll be back." the man's voice echoed from all around as he vanished from sight.

"What was his goal anyway? What am i saying i cant think about that now I must hurry back to the Village." Minato said vanishing.

The Kyuubi was barely being suppressed by the Leaf Shinobi and the Third Hokage. The Kyuubi was a magnificent force of nature that couldn't be tamed by anyone. It was the strongest of all tailed beasts for a very very good reason. Casualties were shooting through the roof, the numbers had reached over four hundred.

"Lord third! the casualties have already reached over four hundred." an Anbu informed him.

"Just a bit longer everyone. we must keep our ground." Hiruzen said

The Kyuubi once again started gathering the energy ball and it was aimed at Hiruzen and the rest of the Village.

"This is bad..." Hiruzen said grimly.

Then out of nowhere a gigantic Toad appeared and held the Kyuubi down.

"A giant Toad?" a Shinobi said

"Its Lord Fourth!" Another man said

"GamaBunta! Hold him down for a few seconds." Minato called

"Easier said than done. Just hurry it up." the Toad replied Minato jumped down from the toad's head and right before reaching the Kyuubi, he activated the Hirashin. Minato managed to transport himself, the Fox and the tailed beaat bomb away from everyone.

"Where did they go?" Hiruzen said when suddenly there was an explosion near the walls of the village. "Over there. Everyone Move. We must help Minato any way we can...!"

Back at the hospital Kushina was slowly recovering as she took notice of the commotion outside. The ninetails was running rampant and based on how bad everything was going she knew that Minato would be coming for her children to seal the ninetails. She had to save her children and there was only way she could do it. She had to speak to Kisara. Heading out of her room and down the hall she reached the girl's room. Bursting through door, which startled Kisara who just got up after passing out.

"Kushina! What are you doing here? You should be resting. I mean you just gave birth," Kisara said.

"Kisara I have come to beg no plead with you for a huge favor." Kushina begged.

"What favor would that be?" Kisara asked not liking this one bit.

"Minato wants to use my children to be the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. But I don't want that for them."Kushina said quickly.

Kisara immediately understood what Kushina was asking of her. She was asking that her son be used as a substitute for the sealing.

"You're asking me to use my child as a substitute!" Kisara shouted. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I know for a fact that your clan has connections to the spirit world and that you communicate with them. I heard they also have a special chakra that let's then control unclean spirits and cleanse them. Your child would be the perfect container to keep the Kyuubi in submission."

"If there is one thing you don't know about my clan Kushina is that we don't mess with forces of nature." Kisara said coldly.

"But...but Kisara..." Kushina said before Kisara cut her off.

"My son will not and shall not hold the ninetails Kushina. Besides Minato couldn't live with the shame knowing he used someone else's child instead of using his own. Besides only an Uzumaki can contain the ninetails. I can see from your spiritual energy that your body is to weak to contain the ninetails, I'm sorry Kushina but I have to say no."

Kushina stood there in silence as the girl had refused to help her save her children from becoming jinchuuriki. She thought being a close friend to her and Minato would make her gladly help them. But no the stubborn woman had outright refused. Kushina thought about just taking Naruto and perform the sealing herself. However Kisara did bring up a point, Minato wouldn't be able to bear the shame of using someone else's kid. Realizing there was no win for her, she stormed out on the room and slammed the door which woke up Naruto. Kisara soothed her little baby telling him that aunty Kushina was just throwing a fit. Kisara heard the roaring of the ninetails, she could use the blue eyes to fight him but that would reveal her secret to the village and who knows what they or Danzo might do with her if they found out.

Back with Minato and the ninetails, Minsto had teleport the Kyuubi, outside the village. Seeing there was no other way to stop Kyuubi Minato instantly teleported to the hospital grabbing Kushina and his children.

"Sorry Kushina. I had to bring you all here." Minato apologized.

"I should have known there was no way to escape this." Kushina said.

The Kyuubi spotted Kushina and recognized why children were here. They were going to seal him. Attempting an attack the fox was confronted by the three sanin and their summonings.

"Minato! Kushina!" Jiraiya yelled and activated his mud swamp jutsu. "Sensei? What are you doing here?" Minato asked

"I saw the explosion of the Nine-Tail's attack." Jiraiya said stopping the Kyuubi's attack by trapping him in mud. "Hurry, i can't hold the Nine-Tails for long."

"I can't let you use my children Minato kun" Kushina started. "But the Nine-Tails has to be sealed. We can't just let it run free or it could destroy the whole village."

"Kushina? What are you trying to say?" Minato said.

"Kushina?" Tsunade also asked while trying to heal her.

Noticing his control on the Kyuubi was getting weak. Jiraiya lost control and shouted "Watch out!"

Gold Chains suddenly appeared and held the Kyuubi down as well as built something like a dome around them making sure it wouldn't escape.

"This is...?" Orochimaru said.

The chains came from Kushina's back. It was her specialty. They were used to suppress the enemy and prevented their chakra from working properly. "

There are only few things I can do now. After birthing Arashi and Kanna the strain had weakened me too much." Kushina said and slowly formed a few hand signs that appeared a pedestal.

"That's...the eight pronged seal. what are you planning?" Jiraiys started.

"Simple Jiraiya sensei the Kyuubi is better contained within someone of Uzumaki blood, so as much as it pains me...my children...are the best option." Minato said. "The only other option now is to use Shiki Fuin."

"No! You don't have to do that." Jiraiya shouted. "Besides. I won't let you do that."

"My children are the last Uzumaki..." Kushina said with pain and determination in her voice.

It was true, the Uzumaki had gone extinct. They were murdered and kidnapped to later be killed after the second great war. Arashi and Kanna were most likely the only ones with Uzumaki blood in the whole shinobi world.

"I still won't let you do..." Jiraiya started and tried to stop Minato's Hand Sign weaving but it was to late as Minato summoned the Shinigami. Minato had asked the Shinigami to seal half of the Nine tails into each of his children. Arashi was given the Ying half and Kanna was given the Yang half. However the Shinigami had stated that someone must bear the soul of the Kyuubi for the sealing to be complete since a soul can't be split. Tsunade had offered to carry the ninetails soul since she was quarter Uzumaki. But the idea was denied since Tsunade's body and mental state werent capable enough to withstand the Kyuubi's influence.

Minato thought for a second before he thought of something. He remembered Kisara the girl he left to marry Kushina had fallen pregnant with his child. She told him the day when Kushina was pregnant and when a blood test was taken it proved that Kisara's baby was indeed his. He asked the Shinigami if it requires a special child. The Shinigami had revealed that only a child born from a spiritual clan can withstand a demons influence can contain the soul. That was the answer, Kisara's clan were users of spiritual energy and had connections to the spirit realm, it all fits. He called for the Anbu to bring Kisara and her child to him. Kisara was detained and brought before Minato. Minato explained that her son must be used to contain the soul of the Kyuubi. Kisara outright refused like she did with Kushina. She told the Shinigami that Naruto can't contain the soul of the Kyuubi if he already contained another spirit. The Shinigami noticed that baby Naruto had indeed contain a blue eyes white dragon spirit. But that didn't matter as the Shinigami told her that the sealing can only be completed if the soul was sealed.

Kisara offered herself to be the vessel of the soul much to the shock of Kushina and the others. The Shinigami didn't care either way as the sealing was complete, Arashi had the ying chakra and Kanna had the yang. The soul was sealed inside of Kisara. The village was saved as Minato had announced the sealing of the Kyuubi. The village praised the hokages children and Kisara as their heroes. But their victory came at a great cost Kisara was on deaths door a few hours later after the sealing was over. Before she died she asked for Minato to raise their child with Kushina, which Minato agreed. She then asked to see her child alone. Gazing down at her beloved child she smiled.

"My child I'm sorry that I won't be there to watch you grow up. But know that I will always be with you in the form of the dragon that you will now carry" she said sadly as the Blue eyes white dragon appeared above them. The dragon then turned into shimmering light as it rained down upon the baby.

"My power rests with you now" Kisara said softly before she finally died knowing her baby will grow up happy and loved.

 **Hey everybody hope you all enjoy this rewrite of Naruto the Crimson Sage. This time I'm going to take my time and make sure I don't rush anything or make Naruto too powerful so early. Anyway hope you all enjoy the story and I love to hear your feedback**


	2. Prophecy foretold, A Mother's love

**Hey there everyone I'm back. I've been having lots of trouble trying to figure out the next chapter but I heard some cool ideas and I have decided that they will be added in this chapter.**

It was a spring day at Namikaze estate where we find Minato Namikaze, teaching his son Naruto how to utilize his chakra. Apparently Naruto was born with white chakra instead of the normal blue. Naruto was a well healthy built six year old. He was 3 ft 9 inches tall, his white hair was spikey like Minato was long like his mother and his eyes were still as blue as the sky. He was also very kind to other people unlike his siblings who were pampered like royals. Ever since Kisara's death Minato had been doting on Naruto a little bit more than his other kids. Don't get him wrong he loves all his children equally, but he felt more connected to Naruto then the others, especially since it was confirmed by Tsunade in private that he was Naruto's biological father. Naruto became Minato's favorite and they became closer than ever. Even though he was spoiled Naruto remained kind and well mannered. The boy had just finished a few basic chakra exercises and one of them was the leaf balance exercise. The boy was a quick learner and had a quick wit and smart mind.

"Tou-chan I did it" an excited Naruto squealed as he completed the leaf balance exercise.

"That's my boy you'll be a powerful shinobi like me and your mother Kisara in no time" Minato said praisingly.

"Dad what was mommy like?" Naruto asked.

"Your mother was a brave soul. I remember when I first met her she wasn't interested in guys or anything. But being the charmer your daddy is I had managed to get her to go out with me" Minato chuckled. "Her most beautiful feature was her white hair and blue eyes I couldn't help but get lost in them. Oh a vision of beauty."

"Was mommy powerful?"

"Oh yes Naruto so powerful she even scared me. She was also one that actually defeated me in a match."

"You daddy?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "You lost to mom?!"

"Hahahaha I may be the yellow flash Naruto but believe me your mother was scary especially when she gets mad. Your mother was quite the brawler too although she was more of a taijutsu user. She mastered senjutsu at the time while I was still learning how to control mine." Minato joked.

"Wow i cant wait to be powerful like that." Naruto boasted. "and one im day im going to take that hokages hat from you just you wait."

"That i have no doubt but remember theres more to being Hokage than being powerful." Minato explained.

"I know haha hey dad can I learn some minor Ninjutsu, I already unlocked my chakra a few months ago. I think I'm ready for some E or D Rank jutsus" Naruto asked.

"Mmmm well you have been improving these past few months and you learn faster than your siblings." Minato said. "I suppose we can start you on the three academy jutsus and then work our way to Ninjutsu afterwards."

Naruto let out a happy shout as he praised his dad. Minato couldn't help but smile at how Naruto was more like his mother than him.

While they were chatting, watching from the open back door to the backyard stood Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She was watching with a small sneer on her face. Minato was dedicated most of his time to the boy rather than his own wife and kids. While she understood that Naruto was to be adopted by them it didn't mean that Minato should spend all of his time training Naruto. Her two children Arashi and Kanna grew jealous of their brother for stealing their dad's attention from them. Arashi deemed Naruto an outsider that was taken into his family out of pity due to a promise their dad made to Naruto's mom. Arashi wanted to learn his fathers signature jutsus since he unlocked his chakra first. He should be out there training with dad not that loser. Kanna though didn't hate Naruto, but she did feel like she wasn't important enough to her father. However Naruto always tells her that daddy loves her a lot.

Kushina just scoffed as she left to tend to _her_ children. She walked to the dojo where she saw Kanna and Arashi sparring. She could see Arashi deliver a low kick to his sisters waist only for her to block it with her arm. Kanna retaliated with a swift kick under her brother's legs making him fall of balance and land on his butt. Kushina was smiling at her children's progress. Arashi's body structure and his chakra control made him more in tune with the art of Ninjutsu as he was more of a powerhouse. Where as Kanna was more fluent in her strikes and movements making her better suited for taijutsu. Plus Kanna had perfect chakra control which was perfect for medical jutsu.

Arashi panted as his sister held out her hand and pulled him up. Kanna congratulated him on his sparring although pointing out that he needed work on his technique. He chuckled rubbing the back of his head apologizing for his lack of noticing his surroundings at all times.

"Hehe looks like I couldn't beat you this time sis" Arashi laughed.

"Not worry big brother you almost had me there for a second. If you had successfully landed that right hook of yours on me I would have been knocked out" Kanna laughed.

"Well you know me, I'm a powerhouse and I kinda rush in to quickly" Arashi replied.

Kushina walked into the dojo clapping her hands. The two children noticed their mother coming in and quickly greeted her.

"Wonderful job you two, your skills are getting better" Kushina praised them. "Arashi your a good fighter but you still need to learn self control."

"Hai Kaa sama" said Arashi.

"You Kanna however are a prodigy, your more fluent with your strikes and your becoming better and better with the Uzumaki Taijutsu style."

"Hai mother" Kanna smiled.

"Now come on you two let's go to ichiraku Ramen to celebrate" Kushina smiled getting cheers from her kids.

"Wait what about daddy?" Kanna asked.

"Ooooh your father is outback training your younger brother" Kushina said with a sick sweet smile.

"Why is dad always doting on that loser. He's not even a real Namikaze or Uzumaki just some orphan he took in." Arashi scoffed.

He hated it when his dad didn't spend time with him. I mean sure he gets to train with his dad a few times a day but he never gets to spend a lot of quality time with his dad. I mean what does Naruto have that he doesn't. He's the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the hero of the village. The villagers and his mother adore him and spoil him but his father seems like he doesn't care at all. Kami he hated his younger brother and wished he would just disappear.

"Let it go Arashi nii" Kanna said "You know as well as I do that Naruto baka is Tou-san's favorite."

Arashi didn't like to reminded of it as he and his family cleaned themselves up and started to head to Ichiraku Ramen only to find Jiraiya at the door.

"Hey there everyone good to see you" Jiraiya smiled.

"Hey uncle Jiraiya" Arashi smiled.

"Hey ero sanin" Kanna joked.

Jiraiya sweatdropped as he mumbled about getting no respect from his goddaughter. He quickly put himself together as he greeted Kushina and asked her if she had seen Minato. Kushina told him that Minato was training Naruto out back. Jiraiya asked to speak with Minato and her about a prophecy that was told to him from the great toad sage. Kushina wasn't a believer in prophecies, but the way Jiraiya was speaking and acting then it must be improtant. She led him to the backyard where Naruto was practice the shadow clone jutsu and had managed to create four solid clones getting praise from his father. Jiraiya could see how close they were since the death of Kisara, he could only hope Minato can forgive him for what he must do. He cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Hey there Jiraiya sensei" Minato smiled.

"Hey ero sanin" Naruto said teasingly.

"Minato I have come here because I was summoned by the great toad sage." Jiraiya said grimly. "I must talk with you and your wife about this in your office."

Minato nodded before sending Naruto off telling him they will continue later. Naruto hugged his dad before running off to see his friends in the village. Minato took the discussion to his office study with Jiraiya and Kushina following behind. Arriving at the office they all took a seat as the yondaime asked Jiraiya to reveal what the toad sage told him.

"I went in to see Myôboku Gamamaru, who received a grand vision and prophecy was formed" said Jiraiya, everyone looks confused but asked him to continue. "He had a vision and based on what he told me about it, it could mean the fate of the Shinobi world itself."

"What does the prophecy say?" Kushina asked.

 _ **The world will be shrouded with a great darkness**_

 _ **Evil born from the wicked hearts of man will ravage the earth**_

 _ **A child will be born from a being of white and Lightning**_

 _ **He will have powers born from a pure maiden and will bear the mark of a deity**_

 _ **If filled with love the child will gain powers of radiant light and vanquish the darkness**_

 _ **If fallen to darkness the child will bring untold ruin to the worlds of both man and beast.**_

 _ **The child of radiant white and blue approaches and will bring hope to the world**_

The room was silent for a minute before Minato spoke "Jiraiya-sensei, I do not understand the contents of this prophecy that the great toad gave to you. I also don't understand why you brought this to me and my wife."

"Minato, i believe the child of prophecy is either Arashi or Kanna." Jiraiya answered. "The prophecy speaks of a child born from a being of white and Lightning. I believe it's Arashi or Kanna because you Minato are fast as lightning and Kushina is the being of white since she has the Uzumaki white chains bloodline."

"But the prophecy said the mark of a deity" Minato said confusingly.

"The mark of the Shinigami that was used to seal the ninetails into your two children. Therefore it's improtant that we train them to be ready for the destiny that they will soon face."

"I agree" said Kushina.

Kushina was excited as this prophecy will be the key to make Arashi and Kanna the main objective which will make Minato pay more attention to them than Naruto. This would also bring glory to the Uzumaki Clan name since the Ryu clan were always outclassing the Uzumakis in mostly every category except sealing and Kenjutsu. Minato was deep in his thought. Two of his children were the elect who was destined to save the world. He was both happy and worried about the burden on their shoulders.

"I am beginning to understand better now, but why do you think it's them, it could be Naruto I mean Naruto was born with white chakra instead of normal blue." Minato suggested.

"Minato, Naruto can't be the child of prophecy. He doesn't bear the mark of a deity, his siblings do. Besides Naruto isn't even your child by blood." Jiraiya responded.

"Excuse me?" Minato said standing up. "Naruto is just as much as my child as Arashi and Kanna, and Naruto is my child by blood"

"What did you say Minato?" Kushina asked horrified.

"I had an affair with Kisara before I even dated Kushina." Minato revealed shocking them. "I slept with Kisara maybe once or twice when we were dating. Tsuande revealed after Kisara's death that Naruto was mine."

"So the brat is a bastard then" Kushina seethed. "You slept with another woman behind my back"

"This was before I even dated you Kushina." Minato retorted. "And don't ever speak of my son in such a way."

"We're getting off topic, now even if Naruto is your son by blood, he doesn't match any of the descriptions in the prophecy. Therefore for the greater good of the Shinobi world, you must focus your attention on Arashi and Kanna." Jiraiya replied sternly.

"Your saying I should neglect one of my children because of a prophecy?" Minato snarled.

"I'm not saying neglect him Minato, I'm just saying spend more time with your other children. Arashi and Kanna need all the love and attention they can get so they don't fall into darkness and doom the world." Jiraiya explained.

"With all due respect sensei, I love my children equally. Sure I favor Naruto a bit more but that's because he and I share a deeper connection." Minato said harshly making Jiraiya flinch.

"Minato please see reason Jiraiya is right, if this is true then our kids needs our full attention." Kushina replied trying to convince Minato.

"Kushina is right, you can't let personal feelings get in the way. Besides Naruto is a smart boy, he will understand. Once Arashi and Kanna have full control over the ninetails then you can all be a big family again."

"Please Mina kun, Jiraiya has a good point. This could mean the fate of the entire world, and the needs of the world outweigh the needs of a single boy. Please Minato see reason." Kushina begged.

"Naruto is still my son and I will not deny him parental love and attention because of the world. I put my family first above all else." Minato replied.

"If the Shinobi world dies out there won't be a family left!" Jiraiya shouted. "Naruto isn't part of the prophecy Minato he doesn't matter!"

"Get out" Minato said quietly.

"Wha?" said Jiraiya.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Minato screamed.

"Minato please calm down" Kushina said frantically.

"I will not put any of my children above one another, you understand. I love all of my children and I will give each one equal attention. I don't give a damn about the prophecy, you want to worry about the prophecy then you train them." Minato growled.

Jiraiya stepped a few feet back before leaving. He believed he should give time for Minato to calm down. He strongly believed in the prophecy and knew that Minato come to his senses.

Meanwhile Naruto was in the village with his siblings. They were all meeting up with their friends, Arashi was meeting with Kiba and Sasuke, Kanna was meeting with Hinata and Sakura, and Naruto was meeting with Neji and Hanabi. Arashi was chatting with his friends about flashy jutsu and all about the awesome stuff about him being the best ninja in the world. Kanna was chatting about girl stuff with her friends. Naruto on the other hand were talking about how things were going in the Hyuuga clan. Naruto also showed them a gift his daddy gave him. Neji and Hanabi was shocked to see the fourth hokage's signature kunai.

"Wow Naruto kun a three prong kunai wow you must be proud" Hanabi complimented.

"Your very lucky" Neji smiled.

"Yeah daddy gave this to me because he promised he will one day teach me his flash jutsu" Naruto smiled.

"A loser like you learning the Hirashin" Kiba mocked. "Yeah right, you won't be able to master it unlike Arashi."

"Back off dog boy this kunai was a symbol of daddy's promise to me." Naruto retorted.

Arashi walked over and took the kunai from his brother and began mocking him.

"Yeah right Naruto I believe daddy was meant to give this to me, after all I'm his son, your just an orphan he took pity on." Arashi mocked as his friends and Kanna's friends minus Hinata laughing at him.

"Hey give that back" Naruto shouted trying to reach the kunai.

"Oooh does the baby want his toy?" Kanna teased.

"Well go get it" Arashi said throwing it far as it landed over the fence of the forest of death.

Naruto gasped as he saw his gift from his dad was in the forest, a place that was off limits to everyone except high level shinobi. Arashi and his sister laughed before they grabbed naruto and pushed him through a small opening in the fence of the forest near the deserted parts of the village. Naruto gasped as Kiba pushed a large stone in front of the opening trapping him. They then left with their friends laughing Neji and Hanabi rushed to the fence to comfort him.

"Naruto don't worry we'll get the Hokage don't move we'll be back" Hanabi said running to get the Hokage with Neji.

Naruto was frightened as he was told about this forest, he hoped they would be back soon. The sounds of animals filled the air as Naruto sat down by the fence trying to stay calm. He was afraid very afraid. He quickly turned around looking towards the left of the fence when he saw a pair of yellow eyes. It was a large tiger and it looked hungry. Naruto's heart stopped as he was panting frighteningly. The tiger took two steps forward and pounced. Naruto ducked out of the way and ran into other forest hoping to find another way out. He whimpered as he ran as fast as could trying to escape. He then suddenly tripped over a root of a tree injuring his knee. He screamed in pain before turning to see the tiger that was chasing him only now it was now three tigers. They cornered him against the tree.

"Please someone help me" Naruto whimpered. "Please anyone"

The tigers approached closer as Naruto was whimpering even louder. Naruto hugged himself trying to shield himself when suddenly his body was glowing with white chakra. The tigers stopped enchanted by the light. The white chakra flowed around him and rose to the sky and began to take the form of a dragon. The felines backed away as it let out a roar and made it self appear from the light. It was a white dragon with blue eyes. The Blue Eyes White Dragon made its presence known. Naruto lowered his arms from his face and gazed upon the dragon in front of him. He noticed it was covered in the same white chakra he had.

 _'Did I do this?"_ Naruto asked.

Minato and his anbu were scowering the forest when they took notice of the white dragon that appeared in the sky. Minato noticed it was covered in the same white chakra Naruto and Kisara had.

 _"Naruto"_ Minato said to himself. _"Did Naruto summon that beast? But how?!"_

Back at Naruto's location the tigers backed away as the dragon opened its mouth to prepare an attack. A spiritual form of Kisara appeared behind Naruto as she pointed to the tigers and the dragon unleashed it's white lighting obliterating the tigers. When the explosion died down the dragon turned around to look at the boy. As naruto was trying to stay awake, his eyes blinked a few times as he saw the dragon turn into a woman with white hair and blue eyes.

"Mom?" Naruto said as the woman vanished and he passed out. But not before seeing his dad and other anbu rushing towards him.

 **Hey everyone here's the next chapter, I had a few friends help me out with this chapter. I hope you like it, let me know what you think I appreciate all of your feedback. Let me know what you wish to see in the next chapter.**


	3. Reunion and Family Punishment

**Hey everyone how are you. Here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy also I'm going to focus on my other Naruto stories for a while such as the nanotech scientist and the Shinobi of the crimson moon. But don't worry I'll work on this story too just be patient.**

Tsunade sighed as she finished the last of her work. She had finished healing a few genins who got themselves into trouble by overdoing their training. She couldn't understand why the genins wouldn't take things easy, they reminded her of her godchildren well the sassy and proud ones Arashi and Kanna. She remembered them from their birthday last year, they were every bit spoiled by their mother and that perverted idiot Jiraiya. Her youngest godchild Naruto was an angel he was always a quiet boy but was a good boy to talk to. She remembered when he asked her to one day teach him medic jutsu which she laughed and said she will see when he got older. Then came the day the old pervert told her about the prophecy which she tore him a new one telling him to stop believing in prophecies and future nonsense.

Suddenly the doors were slammed open, Tsunade was about to pummel whoever it was but instantly froze as tears appeared her eyes at what she saw as memories of Dan and Nawaki's deaths resurfaced in her mind. Minato rushed in holding a limp and pale Naruto in her arms.

"Naruto! Minato what the hell happened to him, answer me now!" shouted Tsunade looking at him with murder in her eyes.

"Naruto was trapped in the Forest of death by some genin and he almost died." Minato explained.

When Tsunade heard, what happened she wanted to do nothing but tear the genin responsible apart for their dirty deed. She then demanded to know how he survived. Minato told her about how Naruto summoned a white dragon with blue eyes and how he saw Kisara's spirit before it disappeared. Tsunade gasped as she heard legends of a powerful dragon that many have seen but few had survived it's wrath. Could this dragon be the one Naruto summoned unknowingly?.

"Minato my grandfather told me a legend of a powerful dragon of blue and white, he called it The Blue Eyes White Dragon. A dragon of absolute power and pure beauty. I thought it was just a story but based on what you told me then that's the dragon Naruto must have summoned."

"Amazing! But wait that would mean Kisara also had the beast too" Minato wondered.

"According to legend this dragon was a part of a species called duel monsters a bunch of powerful spirits born from the hearts of mankind. Some are good and some are evil. It was said long ago in ancient times human managed to remove these spirits from a person's soul and trapped them in stone. But the white dragon was among the powerful and it was created by a woman of blue eyes and white hair." Tsuande explained to Minato.

"Kisara? Wait wait does that mean Kisara my lover is over five millenia old?" Minato shockingly said.

Tsunade nodded "Yes I believe so. Old Egyptian scrolls speak of her quite fondly."

"Wow so my white flower was immortal?" Minato gasped.

"No no I would say partly immortal." Tsuande chuckled. "What is she to old for you?"

"Oh n-no o-of course not" Minato sputtered.

Naruto groaned a bit as he was in pain which caught their attention. Tsuande took Naruto from Minato's arms and rushed him to a medical room. Her assistant Shizune followed behind. Naruto was laid on the bed as Tsuande checked his vitals. Naruto was in critical condition with a broken leg, and a few broken ribs that was pretty close to his lungs. He had little internal bleeding and he suffered from massive chakra overuse. They immediatly got to work as the surgery went underway. Tsuande was starting on healing Naruto's ribs but had to be careful to not accidently pierce his lungs. Shizune worked on stopping the internal bleeding. While all of this was going on Naruto was pulled into his mindscape but it looked like a desert oasis.

 **Naruto's mindscape: desert oasis**

"Open your eyes my dear." A soft voice spoke.

 _'W-what. Who, who is that.'_ Naruto thought

"Open your eyes my dear."

' _I-I can't. I just want to sleep.'_ Thought Naruto

"Wake up, Naruto my son." Naruto's eyes fluttered open, sitting up with a groan rubbing his head. Naruto took in his surroundings, he was in a desert oasis. He read about the country of Egypt from some books his aunty Tsunade gave him.

'W-where am I?' Naruto said getting up shakily.

"Hello Naruto." Said the same voice from before

Naruto saw a young woman with long white hair, pure blue eyes, wearing a long tan dress. She looked like a older female version of himself.

"W-who are you, w-where am I?" asked Naruto.

"I am known by many things the white maiden, dragon maiden, the white angel, but you may call me mom. As for where you are my dear this is your mindscape" Kisara said.

"But why are we in a desert mom?" Said Naruto.

"This is where I used to live my son. This is what Egypt looks like"

Naruto gasped as he looked around and noticed a large city and palace in the background. He never saw one in person but seeing it now made him gaze in awe. Kisara chuckled at her son.

"Mom I miss you and I have so much to tell you." Naruto said wanting to tell his mother everything.

"I never left" Kisara said softly.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"Ive always been with you in the form of the dragon you hold within you." She said with a warm smile.

"I didn't want you to die for me mommy" Naruto sniffled.

Kisara bent down and dried his tears with her fingers. She then held him close as the boy hugged her tight not wanting to leave her. Kisara gently pet his head brushing her hand through his long white spikey hair. It lasted for a few minutes before she and her son sat down and Naruto told her all about his life and his friends. Kisara was pleased with Minato and was happy that her son made such good and devoted friends. This continued for over an hour before she noticed the sun was going down.

"My son I have to leave now" Kisara said shocking the boy.

"Please don't go mom I want you to stay." Naruto sobbed hugging her once more.

"I know my son but don't worry we will see each other again"

"How?" Naruto asked sadly, tears streaming down his face.

"You can come see me in your mindscape when ever you fall asleep or meditate." She chuckled wiping her son's tears again.

Kisara stood up before tuning to leave towards the palace when her son stopped her making her turn around.

"Mom wait! Tell me about the dragon I summoned" Naruto asked.

"The dragon you summoned is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, born from my heart and soul. It's a being of power and shining light." She explained.

Naruto gasped at the info he was told. The dragon he unknowingly summoned was actually born from his mother's soul. Which mean the dragon must have passed on to him since his mother died. The boy smiled and swore that he will become the best dragon ninja in the world and will make her proud of him. Kisara chuckled at her son's enthusiasm as she responded by saying she will be proud of him no matter what. He waved goodbye to her as she vanished in the sands.

 **Hospital Room 205**

Naruto groaned as his eyes fluttered open and looked around and saw that he was in a hopsital room. He slowly sat up in his bed as he took notice of Hanabi and Neji sleeping in their chairs. It would seem that his friends watched over him. He smiled as he was glad to have such good and devoted friends. He looked over at the table nearby and saw cards and gifts from other people such as Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, Iruka, Tsume, Hana, and Yugao Uzuki.

"I see your awake Gaki" Tsuande chuckled.

"Tsunade sama" Naruto smiled.

"Huh? Your not calling me Baa Chan?" Tsuande asked confused.

"Oh no Tsunade sama I would never call you an old lady that's disrespectful." Naruto answered.

"I guess what the village says is true, you do have respect for your elders." She chuckled. "Other than that how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now thank you." Naruto smiled. "I'm just glad to be alive after behind trapped by Arashi, Kanna, and their friends sasuke, kiba, and Sakura haruno."

"Wait did you say your siblings were the ones that trapped you?" Tsuande gasped getting a nod from Naruto. _"I knew those brats were up to no good!"_

"Yes and I was almost eaten by the tigers in there. Thankfully i was saved by a white dragon that I somehow summoned. A dragon that my mother created." Naruto bragged.

Tsunade was scared that her godson was almost eaten alive but was glad that the blue eyes white dragon saved his life. Tsuande sat down on the bed and gave him a lesson on the legend of duel monsters that she heard from her grandfather. Naruto listened to every detail as she told him more than what his own mother told him.

"So what mom said was true about the dragon being one of the more powerful ones" Naruto thought.

"Your mom?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes my mother I met her in my mindscape. I told her everything about myself and my friends. She also told me about the dragon and duel monsters well a small bit. She said she had to go but she and I could speak when ever I go into my mindscape."

"I see" Tsuande said in amazement. "Well I'm glad you finally got to meet her."

"Yeah she's really pretty with white hair and blue eyes like me." Naruto laughed.

"Well I guess you can say your a chip off the old block." Tsunade joked.

"Naruto!" Minato said barging into the room and hugging his son. "Thank Kami your alright. I was so worried about you."

"Its ok dad I'm alright." Naruto said comforted him.

"I also heard what you told Tsuande and I assure you your siblings and their friends will be punished for endangering the life of a fellow shinobi and a clan heir." Minato promised him.

"Dad I thought Arashi was your heir and Kanna is the Uzumaki heir?" Naruto asked.

"Just because Arashi is firstborn doesn't always make him the heir of the clan. Besides his action today has shown me that he isn't clan heir material and until he toughen up and learns proper respect for his fellow clansmen then I'm stripping him of his status as heir."

"I bet he won't like that dad"

"If he can't handle it then he can't handle being clan heir or even clan head." Minato said before looking at Tsunade. "Is he healthy enough to come home Tsunade sama?"

"He's healed up perfectly but due to his injuries and his surgery he will have to stay here for about a week." Tsuande said.

"Was it that bad?" Minato asked hoping it wasn't that bad.

"Oooh yes broken ribs that almost pierced his lung that would have killed him, a broken leg broken in three parts, internal bleeding, and massive chakra usage im surprised he managed to survive." Tsunade told him.

Minato was horrified that his son was almost killed and by Arashi and Kanna along with their friends. The Yondaime stood up and asked Tsunade to take good care of Naruto while he calls a council meeting to punish his other children and their friends for their crime. Tsunade nodded her head as the yondaime left.

"Dad is going to rase hell isn't he?"

"Yes he is Naruto yes he is" Tsunade chuckled.

 **Council Chambers**

Minato sat in his chair, his face in his hands as he listened to all the commotion in the room. People were discussing what this particular meeting was actually about. From what everyone was saying, he was fairly certain that he was the only one in the room with any knowledge of the true reasons behind this particular meeting. Raising his head, the yondaime Hokage shook his head before calling for everyone's attention.

"I've noticed that you are all wondering just what this particular meeting is about. Well for starters there are…a few reasons. Firstly, I would like to inform you all about the near death of my son Naruto Namikaze Ryu."

The whole room went silent and gasped. Minato nodded his head and closed his eyes, folding his hands before him and resting his chin atop his hands.

"My son was trapped in training ground 44 the forest of death by the hands of my own children Arashi and Kanna and their friends Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura Haruno."

Members of the civilian council were shocked but we're upset that the Uchiha were blamed for this crime. Mebuki Haruno was the most upset and was furious that the Hokage would accuse her sweet baby girl of something so heinous.

"Hokage Sama my Sakura wouldn't dare do such a thing!" Mebuki screeched making everyone wince from the tone of her voice. "Besides where is your proof that my daughter was involved?"

"Hanabi and Neji Hyuuga reported to me what had happened" Minato answered.

"Those Hyuugas are lying, my daughter did no such thing!"

Hiashi snarled at the council woman for accusing his daughter and nephew of lying to the Hokage. Hiashi knew that they were close friends with the young boy and noticed that Hanabi and Naruto were growing very very close. The boy was also respectful and was very helpful as he helped his wife Hitomi with her gardening and cooking once in a while and he earned the man's respect which was very rare.

"I'd watch your mouth civilian" Hiashi shouted.

Frowning, he shook his head and glanced over his shoulder towards Danzo and the war hawks old teammates before looking forward once again.

"Yes according to them Arashi stole narutos kunai that i gave him as a gift and threw into the forest of death. They then took Naruto to the hole in the gate and stuffed him through it and kiba pushed a rock in front to block the entrance."

Tsume growled at her son's inexcusable behavior. She was about to leave and punish her son according to the laws of the Inuzuka clan but knowing the young white haired boy he wouldn't want to be responsible for Kiba's death. So she decided to go with a lighter but harsh punishment.

"Rest assured Hokage Sama Kiba will be punished for his crimes" Tsume promised Minato.

"Let's not be hasty" said Koharu. "I'm sure this situation was just a kids prank"

"Just a prank?" Minato asked. "Just a PRANK? this prank caused my son to have some broken ribs that almost pierced his lung, internal bleeding, a broken leg, and chakra over usage. You call that a prank?!" Minato shouted before panting heavily.

"Surely Minato you must be exaggerating" Jiraiya said appearing in the room.

"Tsunade says otherwise" Minato growled.

Shooting a quick glare at the council, hoping they got the message as they were all quiet, minato quickly continued.

"Due to the severity of their crimes I will have Arashi and Kanna's training on hold till they reach the age of nine. Arashi will be learning only the basic skills like chakra control and history of the Shinobi. Kanna will be learning the ways of being a proper lady like a house wife."

Jiraiya sputtered "Minato wait a minute, you can't do that remember the you know what"

"I told you before Jiraiya I don't care about that. My eldest children brought this upon themselves and they will learn what happens when they think they can do what ever they want." Minato retorted. "They will continue their training when they are in their second year of the academy."

"What about Sasuke?" Fugaku asked.

"Sasuke's punishment will be up to you old friend. However if he was my son I would have him practice the basics and the boring civilian stuff. I would even remove him from the Shinobi life completely. But as it said it's up to you." Minato replied.

"Trust me Minato I will ensure Sasuke recieves the full punishment for his actions." Fugaku stated firmly.

"Good now as for Sakura, knowing that her mother won't do anything, well I won't put Sakura in jail because she is to young but I will have Sakura removed from Mebuki's care until she's ten years old."

"What?" Mebuki said. "You can't take my daughter from me. Besides we may be civilians but we are still a clan and you can't interfere with clan affairs."

Minato growled at the civilian woman, "that may be true but seeing as I can't trust you to discipline your daughter then I will have no choice but to strip you of your clan status until such a time your daughter truely apologizes for her crime."

He noticed that Mebuki was angry and was clearly showing it in her expression. Mebuki was always a proud stubborn woman even when they were kids in the academy.

"Of course you and your clan can always leave the village and be declared missing ninja." Minato smirked.

"Hokage Sama by stripping them of their clan status they fall under the civilian council authority." A civilian councilman stated. "Therefore we will the one to take care of Sakura until she's ten years old. Thanks to the first Hokage any civilian not part of the Shinobi forces fall under our authority."

Minato groaned as he remembered the power the first Hokage gave to the Civilian Council. Even if Hashirama was the strongest of Shinobi he lacked a backbone when it came to civilians wanting to pass laws and a bunch of other bullshit. Minato stood up from his seat and addressed the civilians with a cold tone.

"From this day forward the civilian council will be disbanded and will be reformed with civilians that actually have common sense in their brains." The Hokage decreed shocking the entire council.

Before anyone else could say anything, Danzo stepped forward and smirked. "speaking of the boy it came to my attention from one of the Anbu that the boy had summoned a white dragon. Care to explain that Hokage sama?"

 _"Damn you Danzo"_ Minato growled.

"What is Danzo talking about?" Homura asked.

"My son holds a powerful dragon spirit within his body. A dragon that my late lover Kisara created from her very soul." Minato answered him.

"So he's a jinchuuriki then?" Hiashi asked.

"No its much different, the dragon he holds was born from Kisara's soul. It's one of many spirits called duel monsters." Minato said.

"Duel monsters you mean the legends that were passed down from the first Hokage?" Choza asked.

"Yes apparently these duel monsters were born from the hearts of man and during ancient times humans could control them and use them to wage wars and protect their countries. My lover Kisara was the holder of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which was the same dragon I saw him summon in the forest of death. It's among the most powerful of all."

"Then I suggest we make him our weapon, you could always simply let me have him. I could very easily, ahem…train him into shape…so to speak of course. He would learn how to control the beast very quickly then, I assure you." Homura and Koharu both nodded their heads in agreement to that, the Civilian Council members quickly sided with them. The Hokage raised his killing intent and focused it on the elders.

"My son is not a weapon to be used for the village. He is a normal boy and will become a proud shinobi of the leaf" Minato shouted.

"But the boy holds a powerful asset that will give rise to a powerful force of nature that will ensure Konoha stays on top as the most powerful village in the nations." Danzo argued.

"I said no end of discussion Danzo or do I need to lock you up for insubordination." Minato threatened.

"I understand Hokage Sama" Danzo seethed sitting down.

"Good this council meeting is concluded." Minato said dismissing the council.

As everyone left the council room Jiraiya once again stopped Minato and begged him to reconsider. Minato stood his ground and tore his sensei a new one and told him that he will not let a prophecy interfere with how he raises his children. Jiraiya sighed as he had no other choice.

"Minato forgive me" Jiraiya said as he attempted to grab his old student.

Minato took notice and vanished behind his sensei and pushed him down to the ground and slammed Jiraiyas face into the hardwood floor making it crack and break. The toad sage groaned as Minato pulled his head up.

"Listen here Jiraiya, I will not tolerate this behavior from you, and I'm disappointed, trying to apply a seal on me to make me comply with your beliefs. I hearby cut my ties with you Jiraiya, I will no longer call you sensei, I will no longer call you father." Minato growled before slamming the toad sages head back into the floor. He then wiped his hands clean and left the council chamber leaving behind a beaten, pain filled sage.

 **Hello everyone here's the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I look forward to your feedback and ideas.**


End file.
